High School Girl
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Toshiro is suppossed to be sent on a break by the other captains. Unfortunatly, he gets noticed by someone.
1. What High School Girl’s Want

_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. This fanfic is a form of satire, meant to teach why certain things tend not to work in fanfiction. I'll get what I am making a satire of in the bottom._

**High School Girl  
~What High School Girl's Want~**

Rain poured down on the windows of the highs school, the rivers or water trickling down the window, streaming to reach the ground. It had a long way to go, and the soft pitter-patter drew Kogata Sana into her own little world. She had quite a few dreams for once she hit high school, and none of them, were coming true. This caused her a great deal of frustration, not to mention irritation.

She glanced up at her classroom, and rolled her eyes. Her brown eyes narrowed as she scanned the class room and studied her fellow classmates. She had come to the thought process, on the first day of school, that none of them were worth her even approaching. This held most especially true of the females in her class.

The one that tended to piss her off the most, was Orihime. With as dense as the girl was, and as big of a chest as she had, she wasn't surprised that the girl hadn't gotten herself pregnant. The girl couldn't help but imagine the girl's belly swelling with twins, not even realizing that she had in fact that she was carrying.

She also hated Tatsuki, and wondered if the reason that the girl was so flat chested, was because she was really a guy. On the other hand, perhaps she was a lesbian just like that other chick she choose too never remember the name of. Maybe the two of them were in a relationship, and the reason that Tatsuki got mad when the girl went to glomp her friends was because she was jealous.

Then there was that new girl, Rukia. She pictured that girl, with her mannerisms, to be some rich girl snob. She expected the dark haired girl to flaunt the fact that she was made of money outside of class. She had the picture that in truth, when not around the teachers, that she was a complete brat. That, or the teachers spoiled her because she was so rich.

Then there was Chad. She only looked at the top ranking and her own, thus she figured him to be a complete buffoon. She had to definitely wonder how it was that he passed the high school entrance exam in the first place, even wondered if he was here on a athletic scholarship. However, he seemed too klutzy to actually be in any sport.

She also had a problem with Ichigo. She liked the fact that he had a bad boy attitude, something she was looking for in a boyfriend. However, he wasn't bishounen. He was way to masculine for her tastes, and he came across as a complete idiot at times. Of course, the plus side of idiot boyfriend would be that they would do anything, but still way to masculine.

As for the other big choice in the classroom, he seemed just as lame. Sure, he was actually bishounen, but the truth of the matter was, even though he was likely to be mondo romantic, she couldn't help but imagine him that way, he was mondo weak. Moreover, there was the issue with Uryu's stupid, and completely nerdy glasses.

"Sheesh…" she muttered to herself as she went back to glancing out the window.

"Kogata Sana!" the woman suddenly called out. "Please pay attention! Lucky for you it is free period next!"

This caused her to roll her eyes, as she knew she would have to listen to some of the idiotic conversations that went on among her classmates. Orihime was the first to speak up, and as Sana expected, they bent to her words. "I wish lunch would come sooner… that's what I look forward to…"

"Yeah… yeah," Tatsuki muttered. "I look forward to practice after and before school."

"Tatsuki is weird," the girl stated, giving off a pouting face. "Isn't what all girl's look forward to, lunch? A good hardy lunch? That is what we go to lunch for…"

"Baka…" Sana muttered, standing up and leaving the classroom. However, not before she made a comment back. "Everyone knows what a high school girl goes to school for is a boy friend."

She walked down the hall, the teacher getting a bit miffed about the whole matter, but choosing to do nothing until the girl came back. Kogata-san slid open the door to the bathroom, and ran some water, to rinse off her face. "Boy friend huh?"

"Not only am I unable to find a guy in the class room that is overall suitable, in the boy friend department, I have other problems. I seriously don't know how any of those girls can moon over them," the girl glared at herself.

For one thing, she was short in her opinion, standing at five feet, one inch. Her chest size was in her opinion, abysmal, though she admitted that it was bigger than everyone's except Orihime's. She was completely plain, and only had been asked out by complete losers in the school. She felt that her chances of getting her ideal boyfriend were slim.

She remembered what she had promised herself when she had finally gotten into high school, that she would go and get herself the coolest boyfriend, to make all the girls jealous of her, and finally get herself to stand out from the crowd. Yet, truth of the matter was, the right guy had yet to come along, and it was starting to piss her off.

"Maybe I can transfer to some rich school…" the girl stated, drying off her face. "Everyone knows that we can afford it. They are sure to have well bred guys there."

At that, she walked back to class, and took her seat, only to have the teacher smack her hard with her notebook. "Kogata-san… I've told you before, not to do things like this…"

"Sensei…" the girl whispered. "Would you rather a girl breathe to the entire class about feminine things?"

This caused the teacher to back down, and then suddenly go and sit down at her desk, still glaring at the girl.

_Author's note – I am choosing to satire a kind of Toshiro/OC pairing that I have seen in quite a few fanfics, about a couple dozen, if not more. Basic summary is, the OC is a high school student, aged fifteen to sixteen. I will go into some of the issues as they crop up, but not before.  
__**Issue #1: **__One of the things I notice in a LOT of the high school student fanfics, no matter who they are paired with, some writers inadvertently leave clues as to who they like or dislike character wise. They will favor and disfavor them, using their character. Here, I choose to have the girl dislike all the characters, for rather biased reasons, because that is the way that some writers end up showing their favoritism, by having their unrealistic biases for characters show through._


	2. Finding the One

**High School Girl  
~Finding the One~**

Of course, when that was finished, Sana went back to looking out of the window. She went back into her own little world, of imagining what it would be like, no, what her future boyfriend would be like. She didn't hear the shuffling of the chairs, as a rather late arrival to the classroom showed up, however, it came to her attention with the words from the teacher.

"It has been awhile since you've been into class, so why don't you reintroduce yourself," the woman stated, which caused Sana to suddenly look up, and recognize a person that she had never seen before. Her mind went all abuzz, and her eyes widened at the site of this person.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro…" came the muttered reply. "I am here for who knows how long again…"

Sana blinked a few times, trying to get used to the fact that she had seen something that she didn't think that she would get to see. She was personally thinking that it was a dream come true, that her ideal had actually come so suddenly like this. She thus turned to the person who sat next to her. "So… I didn't think that such a person was in our class…"

"Now you become interested in everyone…" the girl muttered, her eyes narrowed. "He and a few others were here that whole month your family decided to go and take a vacation."

Sana sat back in her seat at this bit of information, and absorbed this fact. The trip had been an awesome one, where she had gotten one of the best tans ever. But she was now cursing the fact that she had missed a guy that cute, that bishounen. Leave it to her parents for her to miss the chance in a life time to get a boyfriend.

She looked at him, and realized that he was on the short side, which was fine by her, as she just so happened to be on the short side herself. She liked the idea of having the shortest fifteen year old guy in the class on her arm, who rather matched her height wise. He still looked a tad young, but there were definitely guys who retained their childish looks well into high school.

Also, she liked his white hair, which was spiked like a rock stars, and had a flare to it. She wanted to run her fingers through it, and could already imagine that it was feather soft. Of course, with the fact it was likely gelled, there was the fact that the ends were probably hard, and the fact that running her fingers through might mess his hair… no, his hair was naturally like that.

He also had the most piercing, jade green eyes that she had ever seen. It was like looking into an icy ocean on a cold morning day, and coming out and letting one's toe to dip in, only to find it was too cold to go in. And there was the ominous fact that a storm seemed to be brewing around the entire sea, making the whole a romantic place.

His features were also sleek, and angel like. There was thinness to his face, yet it wasn't sharp, and instead had a soft glow to it. To her, his skin was so smooth, that it was like that of a baby, and she knew that she wanted to touch him, to touch that cheek of his. She wanted to feel his jaw line, and to kiss his lips.

She watched as he went to sit down, looking hopefully at the seat next to her, and hoping for the life of her, that she would end up having him sit next to her, in that empty seat. She hoped he would speak to her, however, the small high schooler went and sat with Ichigo's group, which caused the girl to wince, as she saw the boy sit down there.

She turned back to the window, and began to make herself seem aloof, and attractive, striking up a pose that was likely to call his attention to her, so that he would begin to have an interest in her. Every so often she would glance back at the small high schooler, and wait for him to respond, to give her a sign. However, every single time she looked, he was busy looking through the orange haired youths books for class.

Then lunch came along, and she turned, hoping that he would come and sit with, her, however, to her disappointment, the young man was actually still with that group, which caused her nostrils to flair, and thing even more smug thoughts that were not necessarily true about the group of kids. She found herself gripping the table, irritated to say the least.

Suddenly, Tatsuki caught her eye, and the direction it was leading, and she choose to get up and come over to the Sana. "Can I talk to you outside, Kogata-san?"

Sana narrowed her eyes, almost as if thinking the girl was trying to call her out, but got up anyways, and followed her out of the room. "What is it you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Hitsugaya," the girl stated firmly, glaring at the girl.

"Why?" Sana brushed her dark hair away from her face.

"Because," Tatsuki growled. "Toshiro might be able to take care of himself, but that doesn't change the fact that a good deal of us are rather protective of him. Plus, approaching him is completely wrong. I will kick your ass if you go near him."

"You mean, you will go and fuck me," Sana stated, which caused Tatsuki to glare at her. The bigger chested of the two girls gave a small smirk. "I know that your gay, so back off bitch!"

"You are the one who should back off," Tatsuki stated. "You haven't a clue about any of us, do you? You haven't even got a clue about him either. You've been keeping to yourself for way to long."

At that, Tatsuki went back into the classroom.

_Author's note –  
__**Issue #2: **__In this kind of fanfic, in order to pair their character with Toshiro, they make them short for their age group. Problem is, it is typically only five feet, which is… well, let's see my character Sana. She stated in the last chapter that she is five feet, one inch. That is just one inch shorter then Orihime, four and a half inches taller than Rukia, NINE inches talker then Toshiro. Though… one wouldn't notice as he spikes his hair to actually look talker then he really is. Not saying that pairing a short guy with a tall girl is a bad thing, but the insisting that the OC is short for their age, at anything taller than Rukia, is laughable._


	3. Being Treated Like a Child

**High School Girl  
~Being Treated Like a Child~**

The idea that he needed an actual vacation from his duties as a shingami captain, he found quite laughable. Sure, he tended to work hard, and at times over due it, but he didn't see Yamamoto actually requesting that any of the other fukutaicho or taicho take a vacation. Actually, truth be told, Yamamoto wasn't the only one who had thought this was a good idea.

Matsumoto was one of them, and he could trust her not to keep up with the paperwork while he was away. This meant that his so-called vacation, would only lead to more work once he went back to soul society. That also meant that the so-called vacation would also end up going to waste, in his opinion. He was most definitely not the most sociable person either.

However, he had to admit that it was nice seeing Ichigo and his friends again, and a small smirk couldn't help but appear on his face as they greeted him as he went and sat down in a desk near Kurosaki. Without having a stupid group here, he had to believe personally that things might be entertaining for once. And this was confirmed rather quickly.

Orihime got into a conversation with the other girls, about one of the girls in the school who had gotten pregnant, and was glad to hear that every single one of them, especially Orihime wasn't naïve on the matter. Ichigo tried getting them to shush, which also didn't surprised the small captain. He felt that Rangiku would be proud of mini her.

On the side, the other conversation that was going on was one about Shakespeare, started by both Ichigo and Chad, though Sado choose not to say much. They were quickly joined by Uryu, who refused to believe that Ichigo had any interest in Shakespeare, and began to quiz him. Toshiro found himself correcting both the boys, with one question that they both got wrong.

He felt though, as if someone was staring at him, as he ate his lunch, which thankfully wasn't made by Orihime. He glanced around, but could only find people chatting away, or this one girl staring out the window, acting aloof and not caring what went on in class. Thus he went back to eating, and listening to the conversation about Shakespeare, which he found hysterical.

However, he saw Tatsuki get up from her seat about half way through lunch, and go and ask that one girl he had spotted distancing herself from the rest of the class, and ask to speak with her outside. Both girls left the room and were gone for a couple of minutes, then they came back, both steamed. First Tatsuki, then the other girl.

Tatsuki glared at the girl, and whispered something to the girls at her table, then went back to eating, still glaring at the girl every so often, and the girl would also glare daggers back. This went on well into class time, and up to when the bell rang. Everyone got up to go and leave, and the room quickly emptied.

Toshiro however, remained in his desk, and choose to look outside at the sun that was already setting, and became slighting lost in thought. He was brought back to the real world, by the clicking of nail-polished nails on his desk, and he looked up in time to see the girl who Tatsuki had been talking to earlier standing there, a huge grin on her face. "My name is Kogata Sana, but you can call me Sana-chan."

"What exactly do you want?" the small boy asked, quite confused why she was talking to him.

"Would you go with me for ice cream?" the girl asked, in a way that was sickly sweet.

Toshiro's instant reaction to this was for part of his face to twitch uncontrollably. "Excuse me…"

"I asked if you would go out with me for ice cream," the girl sighed, rolling her eyes, as if what she was trying to get was quite obvious."

"I am _not _a little kid," the boy muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"how about a movie?" Sana was persistent.

Yet Toshiro didn't seem to get what she was really after. "I am _not _a little kid! How many times do I have to say that?"

"How about…" the girl continued, only to find herself interrupted.

Tatsuki came up from behind Toshiro, grabbed the small, white haired preteen around the neck, and began to give him a noogie with her free hand. She had a huge grin on her face. "Sorry, but Toshiro-kun and I have something planned after school!"

At that, Kogata glared at the two of them, then went and stormed off. Toshiro irritable shoved Tatsuki's arm away from his head. "As I told her, I am not a little kid…"

"So… you don't want to come with me to see my family dojo? I happen to be off from practice today, so we can go now," the violet haired girl smiled.

"Your family owns a dojo?" Hitsugaya's eyes had a slight spark to them, even though he tried his best not to look interested.

"It is hand to hand combat, but it still would be worth seeing, right?" Tatsuki asked.

"I guess so," he scratched his head. "Do you know that girl?"

"Actually, no one in class really does. She tends to keep to herself a lot," Tatsuki's tone suddenly changed, to be rather concerned for some reason.

"You are acting like there are some bad rumors going around about her," the boy sighed, getting up and pulling the book bag over his shoulder.

"No…" Tatsuki was trying to avoid telling him something. "So… should we head over to my families dojo? They might let you sleep on the roof, so you don't have to stay at Orihime's!"

"You're going to tease me about that, aren't you…" the small boy muttered.

"You bet! That's what friends do!" the girl smirked.

_Author's notes -  
__**Issue#3 – **__A lot of fanfic authors, because Toshiro actually has made comments about himself not being a kid, they take him to be the same age as Ichigo. However, just because someone says they aren't a kid, doesn't mean it is true. There is reason why Toshiro is considered a child prodigy, and growth charts put him, at most, twelve years old roughly.  
__**Turner Syndrome – **__I admit that, just to be mean to Sana, I could have given her Turner syndrome. However, that's not really fare to those with Turner syndrome. My intention is also not to bash this character type in, but to demonstrate why it doesn't work. Also, giving her Turner syndrome would defeat some of the plot I think…_


	4. Captain Clueless

**High School Girl  
~Captain Clueless~**

Toshiro had spent the night at Tatsuki's place, sleeping on the roof of the dojo. He then took off for class, before the older girl had woken up. She had said something the other day, about going and walking with him to school. The behavior though, he found to be rather odd, and he didn't like the idea that she was doing this.

He arrived at school, and he went and sat down at the desk, and began to pull out his books. He set them on the desk and the table, and had to admit that he liked getting to go to classes every single day. Being only a year in the academy, he had rushed through the classes. This though, made him realize, if he really lived in the living world, it would have been the same.

He didn't notice Sana come in, and sit on the edge of a desk next to him, and begin to pose for him, trying to get his attention. Why would it, as Matsumoto had done that multiple times, and he had yet to figure out why females did things like that. Matsumoto called it sex appeal, he called it pervert appeal, having seen Kyoraku Taicho go nuts over it, even though he couldn't figure out why.

He didn't notice that Sana had come to school, with a blouse size so small, that her figure was trying to break out of her school uniform. He had seen how Matsumoto had worn her uniform, and had wished that they could have found a bigger one for the woman, though he had to agree with her statement, they just didn't make them to fit figures like hers.

He also didn't notice, that just like Matsumoto, she was showing cleavage, not wearing a bra, to make her bosom bounce out. She had unbuttoned the top to buttons to succeed at this, and she had unbuttoned the bottom of her blouse, so that her navel was showing too. She had also rolled up her skirt, so that she could show some leg.

He stayed there, not paying her any attention, looking through his homework to make sure he had all of it. His mind actually thought that things might not be as bad as he thought that they might be. He grabbed a textbook, and flipped through the pages, becoming absorbed in the book. Thus, he didn't hear Sana call out his name.

He also didn't see the miffed look on her face, when she didn't respond. He didn't see that she started moving towards him, much like Matsumoto did, rather slowly. Except, there was the fact that she was coming from the front, instead of the back. Rangiku at least had the decency to be polite about the whole matter, when she hugged her small taicho.

"Toshiro-kun?" came the voice, which was trying to be seductive, though of course, his mind didn't click that this was going on.

Suddenly, his head shot up, to correct the person for using his first name, when they didn't even know him that well. This caused him to feel skin pressed against his face, and for him to lose the ability to breathe. He also felt his cheeks flushing, knowing full well that this was inappropriate. He suddenly shoved her away. "Matsumoto!"

"Who's Matsumoto?" Sana asked, irritation in her voice.

"Ehh… you're not Matsumoto?" the small boy blinked a couple of times, then went back to his work.

"Of course I'm not Matsumoto, whoever that person is!" the girl nearly growled in his face, however he ended up somehow still ignoring her and completely oblivious.

"I saw that, Kogata Sana!" came from the doorway. Toshiro glanced up, upon hearing Tatsuki's angry voice, and watched as the girl ended up backing away from him, and going to her usual desk. Tatsuki then came over to his desk. "Are you all right, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Why wouldn't I be… I have to deal with that with Matsumoto a lot… though…" the boy paused, trying to think of the word for it. "Matsumoto doesn't give me a bad feeling… she just thinks I needs hugs. That person seems to want to make fun of me, right?"

"I guess," Tatsuki gave him a smile, indicating that she was rather glad that he hadn't caught onto what was really going on. She knew it might not be a bad idea to talk to Ichigo about this. She reached down and ruffled his hair. She then went and sat down, while he glared at her.

Chizuru suddenly popped into the doorway, and glanced around the room. "Hime-chan isn't here yet?"

"Nope…" Tatsuki muttered, choosing to ignore the other girl.

However, Chizuru suddenly noticed Sana by the door, and the look on her face instantly was filled with a glint in the eyes. She walked over to the girl, from behind her, then glomped her from behind, her hands going and touching her bosom. At this, Sana found her face turning red, at the sexual harassment. However, she had no clue how to deal with it.

Tatsuki watched. "Well, she's getting what she deserves…"

"What do you mean?" Toshiro glanced up, just in time for his face to turn pale. "What the fuck…"

Tatsuki let out a sigh. "Well, I wasn't going to do anything to help her, after what she did to you, but if that disturbs you so much…"

Sana almost had a sigh of relief as Chizuru was knocked unconscious, if it weren't for the fact it was Tatsuki doing the rescuing, instead of Toshiro.

_Author's notes – Yeah, Tatsuki seems to be playing a bigger role then Ichigo, however… just wait…  
__**Issue #4: **__One of the things in a good deal of OC fanfics, is that fact that the fanfic writers go and take captain clueless, when it comes to girls, and noticing them under normal circumstances, to suddenly be noticing them._


	5. Meaning of Prepubescent

**High School Girl  
~Meaning of Prepubescent~**

Things remained rather quiet after that one… overly arborous escapade. That one girl, Toshiro preferred to forget her name, and what had happened, was glaring out of the window, while Chizuru was nursing a sore head. Tatsuki was speaking with Ichigo about something, which caught the teachers attention, and gleaned them a lecture of sorts.

Hitsugaya was actually enjoying himself. He had taken to reading the textbooks. Of course, they were really Ichigo's, as he had yet to get his own, but the older boy seemed not to care, so long as he could use them when he needed them. So far, there hadn't been an assignment where either one had to use the textbooks, but Toshiro planned on getting his own soon.

He also enjoyed staring out the window, looking at the sky. Looking at the sky was an old habit that had come from his childhood; as scant at that really was. and was something that stuck with him all the way up to being a captain and beyond. It was the one time he felt that he could be himself, that was until someone like Matsumoto choose to interrupt his quiet time.

While it was relaxing not to be relied upon, it was also frustrating to think that his second was being relied upon, and eventually, his mind had to drift back to the matter of going back to find his entire division in a complete mess of sorts. He felt his body suddenly twitch, and wish that he was back in Soul Society.

When it was time for lunch, Hitugaya got up, and headed to the bathroom, as his levels of stress had kept going up and down the entire morning. Whenever he though, that he was relaxing like they wanted him to, he would become stressed over the work that he would have to do once he got back, due to one lazy fukutaicho.

He stepped into the bathroom, which was complelty empty, and turned on the faucet to let the cold water run. He splashed it upon his face, to which his dragon responded with excitement, as it felt good to his skin that was rather warm. The classroom was likely rather warm, which in itself didn't surpise him. There was nothing he could do about that discomfort.

He suddenly heard the door opening behind him, and then the door suddenly sliding shut, and clicking locked. He hadn't been paying attention to people coming in and out of the bathroom, but the fact he heard the door locking, caused him to look up, to see Sana there, looking at him expectidly.

"What do you want? This is the boy's restroom?" Two teal eyes glared at her, yet she didn't seem to move to open the door.

"_Hitsugaya… I think you should try to get out of here…_" his dragon muttered. Something in the dragon's tone, caused the small taicho to become more wary about his surroundings, and what was going on.

"What do I want? Don't you remember me trying to ask you out on a date yesterday?" the female stated, letting out a sigh as she approached him. Toshiro's two teal eyes suddenly went wide, as his mind tried to process what was going on, but he felt a pounding in his throat.

"I don't quite know what you're talking about," the boy sighed, backing away. "_Hyrinmaru… if I shove by her I might hurt her…"_

"_that isn't something you should be thinking about_!" his dragon hissed.

"I asked you if you would go and get ice cream with me, then a movie. Since you didn't want any of those, I figured that you wanted something else," the girl got closer, and Toshiro found himself slowly backing to the back wall. He glanced up and found that the window was to small for even him to use.

"Why would you want to go on a date with me?" Toshiro gave her a weak smile, trying to get out of this.

"Because, you're a cute, fifteen, sixteen year old is why," the girl stated, that tone she had used earlier returning.

He felt his stomach start to hurt, and his Adam's apple bobbed down. "Isn't it rather obvious I haven't hit puberty yet…"

"So… there are some guys who don't hit puberty until later…" the girl side. "So you'll be a midget for a while."

"_A midget…_" Toshiro's two teal eyes filled with confusion.

"_She doesn't realize that you aren't THAT small for your age. You might have more years on her, but you are still a preteen equivalently. Hitsugaya… get out of here now!_" Hyrinmaru was agitated to the extreme, which Toshiro couldn't quite remember the last time he felt that from his zampaktuo.

"_How! I don't like hurting people. Not unless it is someone like Aizen! And even then…_" the boy found his back against the wall, and hadn't noticed that his rietsu had been slowly flaring. He then found her near him, and the next thing he knew he was being kissed. Suddenly, his physical reaction was to push her away. "Stop it!"

The female stumbled backwards, but because of the difference in size, even though Toshiro was possibly stronger, his move had little effect. Her response was, "So… you want to play hard to get… I can deal with that…"

_Author's notes – I am going to write the second chapter, before I post this one, because it is such a nasty cliffhanger.  
__**Issue #5: **__Some writers do the opposite of Issue #2. Instead of trying to match the height of their OC, they match Toshiro to their characters height. The point is to make him look like a fifteen to sixteen year old. Thing is, he is supposed to be younger then Rukia, who is 150 years old roughly. He's called a child prodigy for a reason too, and is supposed to be the youngest captain ever. In fanfiction, changing characters and fandoms to simply suit one's OC is considered a big no-no, for the simple reason, someone else created it first._


	6. Meaning of Protect

**High School Girl  
~Meaning of Protect~**

Ichigo had spoken with Tatsuki, and he at first thought that what she said wasn't true. No one wants to believe that kind of things might be happening to one of their friends. He also figured that Toshiro would have told them if something like that had happened, that one of the high school girls was hitting on him in that fashion.

However, Tatsuki brought up the fact that Toshiro really had no clue what was going on, and even if he did, that the white haired taicho of the gotei thirteen was stubborn, and preferred to solve his problems on his own. This made complete sense, though Kurosaki had hoped that Toshiro had learned from the episode with Kusaka, to trust in others to help him.

He noticed that Toshiro had gotten up and left the room, and figured that the young taicho could take care of himself, and then he turned to some of his homework and his lunch. It didn't seem as if anything was the matter at all, and he kept at it, until he felt the sudden spike in rietsu, that set off a warning flare in his mind.

Toshiro's had always been easy to trace and simple to identify. That was how they were alike in some ways. Ichigo's head snapped up at this, and he let out a groan when he realized _that _girl was gone. He also knew something was wrong. He got up and darted out of the room. "...!"

"Again!" he could hear her calling after him, and he hurried as fast as he could. There was something about Toshiro's spiritual energy that was different. It was almost as if he was reading a sense of terror coming from the small boy. The feeling made Ichigo feel sick in his stomach, as there was almost nothing that white haired youth feared, which had led to some trouble before.

He arrived at the door that he could feel Toshiro's rietsu coming from, and tried to open it up, but found it stuck fast, as if someone had locked it from the other side. Thus he tried to shove it hard, and then banged on the door, trying to get someone to unlock it, or stop whatever they were doing. His frustration amounted to a boil, when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

He glanced over, and saw Chad behind him, and then stepped aside, as Uryu also approached the door. Chad suddenly threw one large punch at the door, causing it to crash into the bathroom. Ichigo quickly went in and pulled Sana off the small boy, much to her disgust. Without looking at Toshiro, he turned on her. "What the hell were you doing!"

"We were just kissing!" the girl snapped. "It wasn't that big of a deal!"

"Not a big of a deal," Uryu, who was the type to almost never hit a girl, suddenly backslapped her across the face. "It is a big deal!"

"What is going on here!" came the teacher. "Slapping another student, breaking down a door!"

"There was no reason for them to do that to me!" Sana stated. "I've done nothing wrong at all!"

Ichigo, who at that point didn't care if he got in trouble, turned towards Toshiro, and was rather taken aback, to find the boy shaking like a leaf, his eyes wide, and horrified. "Toshiro? Come on… speak up…"

Two teal eyes suddenly registered that Kurosaki was there, and darted to look into his brown ones. To Ichigo's complete disconcert, the boy's lip began to tremble, and tears began to well up, as everything began to sink in, about what had happened. An odd, agitated sound began to come from him, as he tried to speak, and not break down at all.

"Toshiro… that isn't going to happen again…" Ichigo stated, watching the white haired preteen in front of him. Suddenly, the boy did something totally, and fully un-Toshiro-ish. He lunged forward, and buried his face into the physically older boy's shoulder, and began to sob. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Toshiro, the instincts of an older brother kicking in.

"Do you still think nothing happened sensai?" Uryu commented.

"What were you doing, Kogata Sana?" the teacher snapped.

"We were just kissing! I don't know what the big…" However, the girl found herself interrupted quickly.

"Principal's office! Now! All five of you!" the woman snapped, rather irritated that this whole matter was going on.

Chad, Uryu and the girl headed off, however, when Ichigo tried to move from the spot, he found that the still rather upset Hitsugaya had a tight grip on the front of his uniform. He was completely shocked to find Toshiro as clingy, if not more so then Yuzu could get. He let out a sigh, and closed his eyes.

"Toshiro… if I have to, I will carry you to the principal's office. I know how you are about being treated like a kid. Snap out of it all ready."

He felt Toshiro release hold of the front, and set out, only to find the boy holding on tight to the sleeve.

_Author's notes – Before anyone stops and says, there is no way that Toshiro could be clingy… take a good look at his relationship with his grandmother, especially when seen in the Manga. He is MONDO clingy with her. Anyways…  
__**Issue #6: **__Some people think, because Toshiro's lived for over forty years, he shouldn't have any problems with something like this. However, while he is mature for his equivalent age, he still has the mind of a child. It's likely he would react negatively to something like this._


	7. Over Protected?

**High School Girl  
~Over Protected?~**

As the four boys, and the one girl stood there, or the four teens, and the one preteen, they could all tell that the adults were not at all pleased with what had transpired. The whole thing was a mess, not to mention a huge scandal. At least, the boys hoped that Sana could understand the circumstances herself, about what she had done.

Ichigo though, glancing at her face, didn't think that she had any concept of the problems that she had caused for everyone, or the fact that she was likely not going to be coming to school for awhile, if ever again. The likely hood of her being expelled for this was a definite. And there was also the fact, if she did come back, he knew quite a few of the other students who would turn on her.

As he felt Toshiro hold onto his sleeve, he had to say that he was likely to be one of them, at least not on speaking terms with the girl. If he hadn't gotten up when he had, he had no clue what would have happened, and he really didn't want to know, what might have happened to the young taicho. His off behavior was enough to drive him crazy.

As soon as they had arrived in the office, the boy had become clingy again, standing behind Ichigo, and leaning up against the boy, his face buried. He could also feel the boy breathing on his back, rough and quick, meaning that he was still rather upset about what had happened in the boy's bathroom. Ichigo felt like spitting, he himself was so upset.

"I don't know what was so bad about that! We were just kissing!" Sana stated.

"There are rules, about this kind of behavior," the principle stated, glaring at the girl.

"If it is consensual, you have to suspend us both, right?" The girl's boldness was revolting.

"On that issue," their teacher stated. "From the way Hitsugaya-san is acting, I completely doubt if it was consensual. But this has become a police matter…"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Sana stated.

"Do you know what the term child prodigy means?" Uryu pushed on his glasses, rather irritable about the matter, possibly because he was helping a shingami out like he was.

"That means that the person is really smart at a young age. Duh, of course I know that," the girl snapped.

"That is what he is," Chad iterated.

"Toshiro is the age of my two sisters roughly," Ichigo glared at the girl. "They are in the _fifth _grade. They are _five _years younger than us!"

"So?" the girl glared at him. "I don't see a problem with it, so long as it was consensual…"

"It was not!" Ichigo snapped.

"It was too!" The girl turned towards Toshiro. "He'll tell you that he does have a thing for me."

Ichigo's eyes suddenly turned dark, as he wanted to slap the girl. However, the principal spoke up, before he could do anything. "Your teacher will have someone go and bring you your things. I am expelling you. The front office will be contacting your parents."

"I don't get it! I did nothing wrong!" the girl snapped back.

"You can discuss that with your parents when they get here," their teacher snapped, rather upset about the fact that the girl was not seeing the point.

Suddenly, Tatsuki came into the office, quite livid, and slammed the girls bad into her chest. "I told you, none of us would put up with you messing with Toshiro, didn't I? I told you, even though he _can _normally take care of himself, that a good deal of us, are protective of him, because even though he is mature for his age, he is _still _a kid!"

"Are you threatening me?" Sana nearly spat out, but that was something that was too un-lady like to do.

"No, I am telling you the truth. I doubt that you are going to be let back in by the teachers, to this school. But let's say that you do get let back in. Everyone in our class is going to have a _good _idea what happened, _without _having been told! You come back, your reputation as a pedophile will be there, and you won't have anyone be your friends."

"Not to mention, because Toshiro is _in _your class, the school will transfer you out, into a new classroom, and some of ours will likely spread the gossip of why you got transferred out," Tatsuki continued.

"You don't know the hell of what you are talking about!" the girl snapped.

"I am afraid that she is right," the teacher stated. "This is really something though, you need to discuss with your parents…"

"My parents are mondo rich. They can get me whatever I wanted," the girl snapped.

"Not at this school," the principle stated. "Kurosaki, why don't you take Hitsugaya to the nurse's office to rest for the rest of the day… you can stay with him."

_Author's notes –  
**Issue #7: **I don't know why, but some people miss the fact that these kind of relationships are taboo. There are laws in place, protecting kiddos, like Toshiro. A lot of people in the living world wouldn't accept it, and neither would people in Soul Society… and their reactions would not be anywhere near as nice as the living world._


	8. Nurses Office

**High School Girl  
~Nurses Office~**

Under normal circumstances, Ichigo would have just left Toshiro there by himself. The normal acting Toshiro happened to have a liking to being left alone to his own moody feelings, and one tended not to be able to talk to him about things like this, when they happened. He kept everything bottled in, and closed in.

Getting away from Toshiro, however, actually proved to be problematic. As soon as Toshiro was sat down on one of the beds in the nurse's office, one of his fingers reached out and grabbed onto the belt loop on Ichigo's pants. Kurosaki found that he couldn't move away from the preteen, and thus ended up sitting down next to him on the bed.

The next thing he knew, he was being glomped from behind, by Hitsugaya, nonetheless. Toshiro was not one for cuddling, or being snuggly, yet here he was, doing just that, and hanging on for his life it seemed. It almost seemed as if the small boy was trying to seek out some sort of comfort, which… the small captain of the tenth division, he was practically fearless.

The nurse walked over, and shook her head. "Doesn't he tend to be more distant?"

"Yes… he does," Ichigo muttered, wondering how long the overly clingy Hitsugaya Toshiro would last. He had never expected this to be a part of the boy's character, but here he was… clinging to him.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" the nurse stated, trying to get two teal eyes to look up at her, but to no avail. "I am going to write a recommendation that you see the school councilor."

Ichigo watched as the woman scribbled something onto a pad. "She'll be calling you in for a meeting, sometime in the next week."

There was no protest from Toshiro, as the woman said this, and she chooses to step out of the room.. The substitute soul reaper let out a groan. "Toshiro… you really need to lighten up…"

"I feel safe…" the boy stated firmly, which confirmed Kurosaki's fears.

"And what are you going to do when soul society finds out about this…" Ichigo sighed.

"Soul society… I'll be in a world of trouble I guess… I can't believe I couldn't do anything!" the boy suddenly latched on tighter.

"So… why do you think that was?" He didn't really expect an answer.

"_Tell him the truth, little one. He will listen…_"

"Because… my grandmother taught me not to hit a girl, ever. And in academy, they said, unless a girl is in battle with you, you don't fight them," the small boy muttered. "And we're not supposed to use our powers in the real world."

"I take it, no one's told you what to do in a situation like this?" the physically older boy commented.

"No…" Toshiro stated.

"Do you think me and Uryu are the types to follow those kinds of rules?"

"Well… yeah," suddenly there was a slightly less bit of clinging going on.

"Uryu slapped her," Ichigo let out a small chuckle. "Sometimes… it is understood that one has to break rules of moral conduct, especially when the other person breaks it first."

"Got it, I guess." To the substitute soul reapers dismay, Toshiro became just as clingy again. "I think… I was also scared too. I've never felt that kind of bad feeling in my life."

"Well, I hope you never have to feel it again." And that was the truth.

_Author's notes –  
**Issue #8: **Have you guys ever read any of the counseling parodies that some fanfic writers write, as counter to "fanfic problems?" I have, though I haven't seen any for Bleach… hmm… anyways…  
- That was the last chapter. I couldn't really put in Toshiro getting counseling, because that would have broken the flow. I have a fanfic sequel planned for this, called "High School Boy", which pokes fun of the fact that some people think that Toshiro/Karin is a pedophilic relationship because he is over forty years old. (In Soul Society terms that is…)  
**Issue #9: **Brought up by Evilhumour Author... "People make Toshiro act like he has never seen someone kissing or show emotional respesons before. I know that he is young mentaly, but you can expect him to know nothing! On the same side, to make him know everything is abusered as well."_


End file.
